Sonic Boom: Introducing Doremi The Hedgehog
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic Boom Universe. Doremi new arrive brings her to a little shop is an outside village, what happens there changes her life forever when she meets her old childhood friend. What she doesn't know is that every since the beginning they were originally siblings. (I'm really not good at summary's...)


**Hi Guys! Harmony here X3 It's been a while since I've written a new story, huh? Anyway, this is going to be part of a collab with my good friend Magical Index. I'll be writing one part then so on and so on. This part will focus on Doremi in Boom Universe. I was planning on writing a story about this but I never came up with a way how she would take role in the Boom universe. But I think I got a good idea so just stick with me on this. Well, enough of my babbling XD Hope you guys enjoy. I own nothing but Doremi.**

**P.S. Shadow and Silver will be in this story, yes I know Silver was never confirmed to be in Boom but I had to add him into the story. I hope you all don't mind, please and thank you.**

* * *

><p>Sonic Boom: Introducing Doremi The Hedgehog<p>

A crisps wind began to blow through the busy streets of the city, people were rushing to reach their destination in a eager to get out of the cold. It was the beginning of a new year and with a new year brings in cold air to the area, nobody would want to hang around in this weather. All but one young hedgehog.

A teenage hedgehog was waiting by the bus stop, checking her wrist watch every minute or two. She was wearing a deep magenta trench coat with a black bow near the collar, keeping her body wrapped in her warmth. She had black stocking on with pink and white boots on, she continue to tap her right foot out of impatience. The hedgehog looked down again at her watch and then sighed out loud " Where is he? He said that he would be here before me, but I guess I misunderstood" The girl said to herself.

"Doremi!" A deep tone voice came yelling from her left, Doremi turned around and crossed her arms when she saw who it was. An Ebony hedgehog came to a running stop right in front of her, he put his hands on his knees for a couple of seconds to catch his breath. Doremi just rolled her eyes and glared at him " Took you long enough Shadow" Shadow then looked up at Doremi with a smug look on his face " Well, hello to you too Miss. Attitude. I apologize for my tardiness, I got the bus stop mixed up" he explained to Doremi. She just rolled her eyes once more but then gave him a small smile " Apology accepted Shadow, now can we please get to some place warm. My hands are about to fall off from being exposed to this cold" Doremi said while bringing her hands to her chin.

Shadow nodded and grab her luggage that was next to her and the two began walking down the city streets, scouting for a warm building to rest a bit in.

...

" You don't say" Doremi replied in surprise

"Indeed, well... you'll see once we reach the apartments" Shadow said as he took a sip from his latte. Doremi then started to swirl her cup whiling holding her drink, Shadow and her had been discussing their history from the past. It's hard to believe that Shadow had changed so much from the last they've met with each other. The two had gotten caught up in the deceased Lyric's plot to take rule of the world, neither one of them wanted to take part but they were focus to participate. Thankfully Doremi did manage to find a way to escape, however she was very hesitate to leave Shadow behind but he refused and told her to save herself and leave him. She didn't wanted to but she had no other choice, with regret filling her she fled. Now she was more the happy to see he had made it out of Lyric's grasp. Of course came the question how did he changed so much from the previous time she saw him? It was quite odd.

" So, what you said that we head to those apartments you speak off?" Doremi suggests to Shadow and he agrees. The two then pack up their things and begin to make their way to the apartments.

...

"And...here we are" Shadow says as he steps aside to talk Doremi walk in first, She looks around and is impressed with the place. It was very peaceful, something she cherished for sometime now. It was about when she made it to the middle of the room when Doremi heard a voice come from the kitchen, she jumped a bit not expecting there to be anybody else in the place besides Shadow and her." Shadow, did you finally get back?" footsteps then began to be heard and Doremi turned towards where they were coming from. She was surprise to see who had stepped out of the kitchen, as was the gray hedgehog too. Doremi blinked several times before showing a huge smile forming on her face "Silver?!" she asked in eagerness, the gray hedgehog then smiled back before nodding at her "Doremi, is that really you?" Silver asked her. Doremi just smiled and ran up to Silver and hugged him, as did he to her.

"Oh, it so nice to see you!" Silver said as he picks her up whiling still hugging Doremi " It good to see you too Silver, I thought I would never see you after that... one battle" Doremi says while looking away. Silver notices her discomfort and puts her down " Hey, like I said before it didn't matter" He said to her " Besides, you seemed to have grown a lot since then" Silver said whiling winking hat her. Doremi just blushed and started to chuckle nervously "Ha ha... Thanks I guess" she replied while looking away. then the sound of Shadow clearing his throat brought their attention towards him "So...now that we got reunions out of the way, it's about time we had some dinner right?" he suggested to the two. They nodded and made their way towards the kitchen.

1 hour later

"So...you two own this place?" Doremi asks while piling her belongings on the bed "Uh yeah, but don't think of it like that! Besides, it's basically a floor in a room so we don't exactly live together" Silver said trying to explain the best he can as he continue to put her clothes away in the drawers. Doremi then began to giggle " Don't worry, I don't have that kind of mind Silver" Doremi then let out a laugh when she saw him let out a sigh of relief " Thank you" he said while closing the drawer. Doremi just continue to laugh a bit before closing her luggage "So, how long are you staying here for?" Silver asks Doremi while walking towards her, Doremi then sighs while sitting down on the bed with Silver sitting right next to her " I have no idea, I would like to stay here but I don't want to be a bother for you two" Doremi explains to Silver.

"You won't be a bother to us Doremi" Shadow says as he enters the room and leans against the frame of the door " But, I feel like I will. Besides I am the only girl here, I don't want you two to get any ideas" Doremi says that last part with a smirk on her face. Shadow stiffens in shock and almost slips off the door frame while Silver literally jumped out of his seat with red checks. Doremi then began to laugh at the reaction they have given her " HAHAHAHAHA! Just messin' with you guys, I know you wouldn't make a move on me like that." She says to them to calm them down " And you better well remember that fact Doremi!" Shadow says to her with his arms crossed over his chest, this only made Doremi giggle more.

"Anyway, thanks for letting me stay here guys." Doremi thanks the two while getting up from the bed " No problem, its better then wasting money at those cheap hotels" Shadow says with a smirk " I suggest you get some sleep, Silver and I will give you a tour of the area starting tomorrow morning" Doremi nods " Thank you Shadow, Silver"

...

The Next Day

Shadow and Silver had decided to start the tour at the village outside of the city, it would be easier. They explained their plan to Doremi and she didn't have any problem with the arrangements. So first thing after breakfast, they headed towards the village. It was a bit chilly but that didn't stop this teens from going out this morning. They three were walking down some stairs whiling Shadow and Silver were explaining the buildings around the place, Doremi's eyes then started to wonder and one of the shops caught her attention. She wanted to get a closer look so while Shadow and Silver weren't looking, she snuck off towards the little shop. Once she was close enough, she saw what were on the shelves. They were like bracelets made out of multi-colors of wool like fabric. There were also little stuffed toys with same features as the bracelets. Then hanging from the ceiling of the shop were different sizes of dream catchers, they had so many colors on them.

"Pretty" Doremi said as she continue to observe the merchandise, she had then caught the attention of the shop's owner as she began to walk towards Doremi." Can I help you with anything miss?" The lady asked Doremi " I'm just looking around, that's all" she replied " Ah I see. Say... I've haven't seen you around here before, are you from out of the area?" the shop owner asked " Is it that obvious?" Doremi asks with a innocent smile." Oh sweetie, its not a bad thing. You lucky that you came to m shop first, I'll give you something as a welcoming present" the lady said as she walked back into the shop and began to search through her boxes." That's so nice of you, but you don't have to do that" Doremi said as she waved her hands in front of her.

"It not a bother darling, besides its a new years shop special" the lady said as she pulled out a small tree out of a box, she then came back to the front of the shop and placed the tree on the counter of the shop." You see all the paper slips hanging from this tree?" she asks Doremi and she nods "This is a very common tradition is some cultures, they say that if you write a wish on one of these slips of paper and hang it on this tree, your wish will come true." The lady explained to Doremi, it had caught her attention completely. The lady then handed her a slip of paper and a pen " I'm sure it will bring you good fortune, give it a try sweetie" Doremi then looked down at the paper then at the tree ' Maybe it wouldn't hurt to try' she thought. Doremi the picked up the pen and began to write down on of her wishes ' I wish... something interesting and amazing will happen to me', she then folded the paper and hung it on one of the tree's branches.

"I'll keep the tree around shop, come by when you wish has come true so you can take it off the tree ok?" The lady explained to Doremi with a smile " Now pick a dream catcher of our choice, it will be like a memento" Doremi smiled and looked up and tried to pick one that matches her better." Take all the time you need sweetie" She then walked away to tend to another customer that had come by. It wasn't that easy, they all looked so pretty how could you possibly choose?! Doremi then saw one then wasn't that far from her reach, she looked at it stunned, it had pink and light brown with a hint of blue fabric on it. It also was sporting a nice small pink bow at the bottom. That was the one.

Doremi then smile and went to go grab for it when at the moment she put her hand on the dream catcher, another hand touched hers at the same moment she did. Doremi then looked towards the person who the hand belonged to and her eyes became fixed on who she saw, a blue hedgehog who was staring back at her the same way she was, had grab the same dream catcher she was gonna grab. The two continue to stare at each other until they felt a wind blow through snapping the both of them into reality. Doremi looked away blushing, something she saw in those eye felt familiar to her.

Doremi then turned back towards the hedgehog and smiled a bit " Um...I-I'm s-sorry, really. Y-You can take that one, I'll just choose another one" I explained to the guy "No, you were here first and had first eyes on it, its yours" the hedgehog said to me in a polite manner." That's very sweet of you but I insist, you take it" I replied to him. He was about to speak again when the lady cut in " No worries you two, I have tons of those in the back, I'll go get an extra" she said as she went to the back of the shop.

It took a while of awkward silence for the lady to return with the spare. she handed the spare to the blue hedgehog and gave Doremi the one the was one display. They both said thank you at the same time and walked away. Doremi was about to go my own way until the hedgehog stopped her from walking away by speaking up " Hey!'" Doremi turned towards the guy " Your new around her right?" he asked me, she nodded "Well, I guess you've heard that a lot by now huh?" Doremi nodded gain. She was about to speak up when she heard her name being called, Doremi turned around to see Shadow and Silver looking for her. Doremi then curse myself for forgetting about the tour and quickly make her way to towards them. " uh Wait!" the guy called from behind but she was already far away from him to go back. 'Oh man I'm gonna be in some hot water with those two.'

...

Later that Evening

"Doremi, next time you do that at least let us know before you go running off" Silver said scolding Doremi, she was laughing a bit. He hadn't drop the subject since that morning, at least she knows that he cares about her. Anyway, the three were now at the center of the city's heart, they had been everywhere at this point was now finishing the tour. Doremi was astonished, she never knew that this place would be so...fantastic! She was more then ever likely to stay, but her thoughts kept bringing her back to the guy she had met earlier. She just couldn't get her mind of of him, there was just something about him that seemed awfully familiar and it was killing her on the inside. Had the two met before? Maybe walked past each other and didn't noticed? Why was this Hedgehog so important to her right now?!

"Doremi?" She then snapped out of her daydream and saw Shadow staring at her" You okay?" Doremi just shook her head and nodded " Yeah I'm fine, no sweat right?" she told him. Shadow couldn't help but snicker at that statement, leaving Doremi confused "What's so funny?" She asked him " It's nothing really , it's just you remind me of this guy I know" Shadow replied to Doremi. Silver then spoke up out of nowhere " Oh now I remember! We were supposed to introduce Doremi to the others!" He said while turning back to them. Shadow just scuffled " Faker? I think it would be better if we didn't Silver" Doremi then cut into the conversation " My apologizes for bragging but who are these others?" She asked the two " Our friends, they're really nice people. We were going to introduce them to you but-" " Well I don't think that would be a problem cause they're here too" Shadow said interrupting Silver's sentence.

The three look across the seas of Mobians and see 5 of them just hanging out near the parks' entrance. Doremi's eyes widened when she saw the same blue hedgehog from the shop in the village, Shadow and Silver knew him?!" Well what a coincidence, come on! Let's go say hi!" Silver suggested " I'll stay here guys, you go right ahead" Doremi said as she took a step back. " Nonsense, come on" Silver said as he began to walk towards them with Shadow tugging along Doremi who was resisting to move. She didn't like the fact of meeting other people in different places, more or less now that she knew that Shadow and Silver knew the same guy she bumped into earlier she _really_ didn't want to go with them. ' Looks like it's time I bail out of here and head back to the apartment' Doremi thought to herself. She then felt herself bumped into someone in front of her, she looked and saw that Shadow had stopped dragging her and that Silver had already began talking with his friends. Doremi just remained behind Shadow.

"Hey Shadow, how friendly are you with these guys?" I whispered to him " You just say that we recently become friendly with each other, these were the ones that helped me from Lyric's grasp" He whispered back to me while looking back slightly, he then looked at me confused " why are you hiding? You're usually good with meeting new folks?" I just shook my head and shuffled my feet slightly " Not anymore. just let me ide here for a while". Shadow just rolled his eyes and turned away, Doremi looked and saw she had a good chance of escape. She looked towards Shadow and saw he wasn't looking so slowly she backed away from the group and to the apartments. Doremi then heard Silver called her name, she jumped and quickly jumped behind the nearest tree she could find. Doremi couldn't help but chuckle to herself, she was always go at seeking of but never really used it much. She peek her head out to see if the others still had their back towards her, she smirked when she saw them start to split up and walk away from her. Doremi then came out from the tree and began to walk back to home when someone immediately bumped into her again and this time she fell from the impact, she had almost hit the ground when she felt someone grab her from the waist and stop her fall.

Doremi look up and gasped at who caught her, the same blue hedgehog that constantly keep showing himself to her. She felt herself blush once she saw that his emerald eyes realized the girl in front of him." Do we always have to bump into each other when we meet?" He asked with a smirk on his face, she just looked down trying to privet eye contact with the dude." Hey, I was just kidding" He then pulled Doremi up and put her on her feet " You don't talk much do you?" Doremi just nodded. The guy then began to give her a confused look " Well then, how will I ever know your name if you won't speak up?" he asked Doremi which just made her giggled a little, that gave him hope " Ha, I made you laugh!". Doremi just looked at him confused but then gave him a small smile, she was gonna say something when she heard voices come near them.

"Sonic!" Doremi then turned around and saw the others he was hanging out with, Doremi then turned back to him with a confused face " Sonic?". Sonic looked towards me and smiled "Yeah, that's my name, Sonic the Hedgehog!" he said with a smirk " And your name would be?" He asked. Doremi was about to when someone answer Sonic's question for her " Doremi!" She jumped and looked to see that Shadow and Silver had come back, she then quickly hid behind Sonic while peeking her head over his shoulder." Doremi, what did we tell you before?" Shadow said with his arms crossed " I asked you if I could hide and you didn't say anything. Besides I never left, I stepped off to the side. You guys left me behind" She lied to the two, Shadow and Silver then looked at each other then back at Doremi "Where'd you step of to?" She pointed to the benches near the tree I was hiding behind. They look back at me with a smug look " You weren't there" Silver stated " Did you looked there?" Doremi said while coming out from behind Sonic. The two looked like they were gonna protest but then their faces dropped when they realized Doremi was right " No, we didn't" Shadow said while dropping his arms to his sides.

Doremi then smirk in victory, while this left Sonic in confusion "Wait a minute, you two know her?!" he asked in shock " Yeah, she was who we were looking for" Silver replied to Sonic. " And I see you meet Sonic already Doremi" He said to Doremi, she just chuckle a bit and scratch the back of her head " More then once, I can tell you" she said to Silver, leaving him confused same with Shadow." What?" " I bumped into her at the shop in the village" Sonic said jumping into the conversation " And you didn't say anything?" Shadow asked him " I didn't think it would be the same girl, She never told me her name until now" Sonic explained to Shadow. Doremi just looked at the three as they continue to babble, she then sighed to herself. This is gonna be a long night.

...

" It's gonna kill me if I don't remember when I saw those eyes before"

Doremi was sitting outside the steps of Sonic's house, pondering to herself. The others had come back to the village to hang out at Sonic's place for the night, on the way Doremi had met the rest of the gang and found them to be very nice people. Now she was just left with the question, how did Sonic seemed so familiar to her. They never met outside this place and she was certain that she would have remember him if they did, something just didn't seem right. Dremi just growled in anger and throw her arms in the air while laying herself over the porch floor, she final gave up.

" Do you wish to have purpose?" Doremi jumped when she heard someone speak to her " You will work for me or you will never see your family again" She sat up and looked around to see no one there." Family? I have no family" another voice came into hear, Doremi continue to look around more frequently " Then let me be more specific, you will never see your little friend again. If you want to consider _your brother your friend _" Doremi eyes widened as you heard that last part, that voice... that was the moment Lyric captured her when she was little. What did he mean by "your brother"? She didn't remember having any family at that point of time, she was abandon and lived with a good friend as long as she could remember. Funny thing, she remember being friends with this boy as long as she remember as well...unless. Her friend was her...

"Hey Doremi!" She heard someone yell into her ear, Doremi then screamed and jumped up from her sit in fright. She then began to hear laughing come from behind her, when she turned around she saw a laughing Sonic leaning on his knees for support. Doremi then puffed up her cheeks in anger " SONIC! Don't do that! You scared the living wits out of me" Doremi said scolding the laughing figure right in front of her " Sorry Doremi, I couldn't help myself. You just seemed so spaced out so it was good timing " Sonic said calming down, Doremi just rolled her eyes and sat back down on the steps. Sonic stood there and looked at Doremi for a couple of seconds before walking towards her and taking a seat next to her " So...how you like the place?" he asked her, that caught her attention " Its huge" Doremi said without looking at him " Any other words then 'its huge?" Sonic asked. Doremi just turned to look at him, was he really trying to push his luck?" It...was amazing if that's what you wanted to hear" Sonic just sighed and looked away from Doremi " Your something else, I'll tell ya. I won't bite so there's no need to be like that around me" Doremi looked at Sonic out of the corner of her left eye, there it was again. That sense of Deja vu she gets when he's next to her.

'My brother huh? Well Sonic is starting to act like an older brother...just like...' Doremi gasp silently when she finally figured out what Lyric told her when she was little, was Sonic the same boy she hanged out with when she was a kid. It was a certain possibility that could be the case, he was familiar to Doremi. It was all so confusing! Doremi then growl under her breath and put her face in her hands, Sonic noticed her anger and tried to get her attention "Are you alright?" "I'm fine, its just that...I have a lot of stuff going on inside my head" Doremi explained to him. Sonic raised his head and sighed, he looked away from Doremi and looked towards the beach " You know, Shadow told me about what happened to you" Doremi then looked up from her hands and towards Sonic " He did?" she asked " Yeah, its sucks to have gone through that. But at least your safe now, we won't have to worry about Lyric for a long time" Sonic said to her " We already took care of him". Doremi then sat up quickly and looked at him shocked " You were the one who stop Lyric?!" Sonic turned to her and nodded " Yeah" Doremi smiled when she head that, so he was the one she had heard rumors about." At least I finally figured out what happened to you over the years" Sonic said as he stood up from his seat, Doremi froze at what she heard.

Doremi then snapped her head towards Sonic with widened eyes, what did he just say?! Sonic began to laugh a little when he saw her reaction " You forgot didn't you?" Sonic asked her, Doremi just remained in shock until she finally caught up with reality. She jumped from her seat and back away from Sonic quickly " You?" she said quietly "You...remembered me too?" Doremi asked surprised. Sonic finally looked at her with a small smile " At first, I didn't but once you ran off from the shop I realized that you looked a little familiar so I've been thinking all day and then I finally remember who you were." he explained to her " And I see you were having to same problem huh?" Doremi just blinked a few times before nodding, but then her expression changed into a serious one " If you remember me, why didn't you bring it up?!" Sonic jumped a bit at her sudden change " Because it didn't occur to me that it needed to be bring up" Doremi rolled her eyes " You could have at least asked me if we've meet before! Do you know how long I've been thinking about that little encounter we had this morning?!". Sonic then smirked at her " So you were thinking about me huh?" Doremi then blushed at realizing how her words came out but push her thoughts aside " I wasn't thinking about you like that, are you crazy?!" Sonic just continue to smirk while looking to the side as he closed his eyes.

"Sure, if I didn't know better I would have assume you were despite to see me again" Doremi then growl under her breath then walked up to Sonic " I'm serious Sonic! I wouldn't think about a boy like that in a lifetime!" Sonic just held up his hands in defense " Ok jeez, calm down Doremi. Man you don't know how to take a joke huh?". Doremi then crossed her arms and turned her back towards him " No, because my whole life I didn't have time for joking around" she said to him. But then Doremi started to feel hands at her sides scribbling up and down, she immediately began to giggle and squirm around to get out of grip " Hehehehehehehe hey hehehehehe s-stop that! heheheheehehe" She giggled. Sonic just continued to scribble up and down her sides " Make me" Doremi continue giggling uncontrollably when she lost her balance and fell backwards onto Sonic. The two then fell over with a big thump, the two take a while to realize what happen before laughing in unison.

"My bad" Sonic said as he go up but then froze when he noticed the position they were in, Doremi looked up and froze as well. Sonic had landed on top of her with her laid down on the porch floor, they both stared at each other before separating quickly from each other. They didn't look at each other for a couple seconds until Sonic was heard chuckling a little bit " Um reminds me of the old days huh?" Doremi turned slightly in his direction " When we used to pin each other down with play fighting?" she asked " Yeah, its was a brother sister thing" Sonic then stopped himself when he said that, he then looked at Doremi with a shocked face. She noticed this and pull her full attention on him." What? Is there something on my face?" she asked him " Hm? No it's just that, had a thought ever occurred to you that we might have uh..." Sonic started but Doremi finished in for him " Been siblings? Yeah, the thought has popped in before" she replied to Sonic.

" Well, you think it might be true?" Sonic asked her, Doremi then smiled a bit then looking towards the beach " That's up to you..." She then got up and walked past Sonic patting him on the shoulder " Aiko". She then walked back inside leaving a shocked Sonic by himself, he then turned back to the back and looked up. He began to smile after a while before looking down " Now your the one keeping secrets from me Doremi". Sonic then got up and walked back inside to join the rest of his friends. Maybe he did know Doremi as a sister after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there you go! This idea was kinda in and out of my head but I decided that it would work best. Of course if any of you guys want to a rendition of what the other ideas were I would be happy to write them. Anyway hope you guys enjoy, Bye X3 <strong>


End file.
